Babies R Winchesters
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: A routine hunt turns into a wild ride when Sam and Dean are turned into babies. Please R&R Sequel to The True Price Of Loving
1. Witches

--This one should be fun for you and me! Hope you like!!--

1

"Dammit!" Dean yelled rubbing his shoulder. "Stupid hos." He grumbled. Lauren pulled up the sleeve of his T-shirt and rolled her eyes. Maggie was bandaging a cut on Sam's stomach, giggling at Dean's irritation.

"I know, I know baby." Lauren said. "You hate witches I know." She dabbed peroxide on the deep cut on his arm.

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill 'em. One by one." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Dean why are you so pissed?" Sam asked. Dean glared at him.

"Those bitches went after my girl. I ain't havin that." He said. Lauren blushed at his comment. He may have been pissed but Lauren had almost never seen him more adorable. His cheeks were slightly pinked, he had a defensive look on his face, his hair was slightly touseled from the fight they had just been in. She had to stifle herself from giggling.

"I appreciate the chivalry baby but you don't have to be so mean to everybody else." She said, placing the bandage over his cut. She let go of his arm and he folded them across his chest, adding to his cutness.

"I don't mean to be a bitch to Sam and Maggie I'm just pissed." He stood and turned to her. He lifted her chin and looked at the bruise and large cut on her neck. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Wasn't the first time I'd been used as a hostage." She shrugged. "Thanks for savin' me by the way." She smiled, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him to her. Their lips locked. Dean's hands roved up and down her waist.

Maggie and Sam fake gagged behind them, laughing quietly. Maggie finished bandaging Sam and stood.

"Good as new." She smiled. "Next time let me shoot her." Sam smiled.

Lauren and Dean finally broke apart. Dean grinned at her.

"If that's the thank you I get I'll save you more often." He said. His hand was tucked behind her neck. His thumb traced the cut, concern in his eyes.

"I'm okay Dean." She said.

"We're gonna go." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"See you guys in the morning." He said. "And keep it down eh?" He grinned. Sam rolled his eyes, Maggie giggled, and he shut the door. Dean's attention was back on Lauren. "Does it hurt?" Lauren shrugged.

"A little. Maybe if you kiss it it'll feel better." She said playfully. Dean smiled and started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and giggled. Dean pulled away after a few moments.

"Better?" He asked. She got a pouty look on her face, the one that drove Dean crazy.

"This side hurts a little too." She said. He grinned again and started kissing the other side of her neck.

Dean let her go and fell on the bed, clearly exhausted.

"Don't worry babe," Lauren said. "Tomorrow we can find those evil bitches and you can kick their ass." She said. Dean rolled on his stomach.

"I hope so. God I'm sore." He groaned. Lauren trailed her hand up and down his back, he shivered and closed his eyes. This was the one sure fire way to get Dean to sleep. Lauren laid down next to him and continued to rub his back. "Mmm, thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem babe." She said. "Like I said. Tomorrow we'll kick their ass."

* * *

"Don't run you stupid bitch!" Maggie yelled. The witch took off down the hallway. "Dammit!" Lauren jogged up beside her.

"She run?" She asked. Maggie nodded. "Dean! You stay with Sam I'll go with Maggie!" She yelled. Dean and Sam were fighting two of the witches, Lauren and Maggie were taking the other two. Before Dean could protest Lauren took of.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean yelled. A witch charged at him and he hit her, sending her into a wall. Sam kicked the other into a door, shattering it to splinters. The two girls stood and grinned. "What the hell you smilin' at bitch?" Dean asked. The girls pointed behind him and he and Sam turned. One of the witches stood behind them, an dangerous look in her eyes.

Suddenly Sam and Dean flew against a wall, pinned.

"Crap." Sam said.

"Told ya. I hate witches." Dean said. The witch that had thrown them walked toward them slowly.

"Dean and Sammy Winchester." She grinned. "Goody."

"Screw you Glenda." Dean said. She shook her finger side to side, making a clicking noise with her tongue.

"Naughty naughty." She said. "You two are bad bad boys. But I think we can fix that." The three witches started chanting in Latin. After they completed each line Sam and Dean felt weirder and weirder, more and more light-headed...

"Wicked witch!" Lauren called in a sing-song voice. "Come out come out wherever you are. C'mon I promise my friend and I won't drop a house on you." She said. Maggie tried not to laugh. Lauren nudged her shoulder and pointed to a hole showing into the next room. Laurenaimed her gun and fired at the movement. The girl fell out, clearly dead.

"That was easy." Maggie said.

"Don't say that." Lauren groaned. "Every time someone says that something bad happens." They turned and headed back to where they had left Sam and Dean. They heard no noise, no voices. "Dean!" Lauren called.

"Sam!" Maggie yelled. No answer. "Sam!"

"Dean!" They started jogging back to the room in the abandoned church they had last seen them. They bust through the door and looked around. No Sam or Dean anywhere.

"Hey Lauren?" Maggie said.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't those Sam and Dean's clothes?" She asked. And so they were. Piled a few feet apart from each other, not ripped, no blood, nothing, were Sam and Dean's clothes. Lauren bent down over Dean's, Maggie over Sam's. Lauren jumped back when they moved.

"What the hell?" She said. Maggie jumped back too, seeing Sam's clothes move. Lauren crept back forward and moved Dean's shirt. She gasped. Two little green eyes were peeking back at her, a chubby little body attatched to it, a diaper around it's bottom.

Maggie moved Sam's shirt and saw two soft brown eyes gleaming back into hers. He and Dean had to be eighteen months old.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Our boyfriends, are babies." Lauren said, shocked. Baby Dean smiled at her. Sam smiled shyly at Maggie. "Great."

--There's chapter one! Tell me if you like the baby Winchester idea.--


	2. Babies

--Hey y'all! Guess what? I cut a break and got to use my friends comp. for a little bit! So thank her! Glad y'alls liked chapter 1 hope you like chapter 2 too!--

2

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Maggie asked. She and Lauren were carrying Sam and Dean back to the cars, still in disbelief that the tiny infants in their arms had been their boyfriends only minutes ago.

"I don't have a friggin' clue." Lauren replied. They reached the cars and stopped. "I'll take the Impala you drive your hunk of junk." She said, smirking.

"Just because it's foreign doesn't mean it's junk. At least it's not ancient like yours." Maggie defended, knowing she would probably be smacked later. Lauren's cheeks reddened and her fist clenched.

"Them's fightin' words." She said through gritted teeth. "And whenever I get the chance to put Dean down your getting bitch smacked I hope you know that." Maggie nodded.

"Yeah I know." She said, smirking. Lauren rolled her eyes and opened the Impala door.

"Meet me at the Walmart down the road." She said. Maggie cocked her head to one side.

"What the hell are you goin' to Walmart for? You got the munchies or something?" She asked.

"Yes, yes Maggs that is exactly why. Oh and there's the little factor that Sam and Dean are in nothing but diapers and until we figure this out, we're gonna need baby stuff." Lauren said quickly. Dean squirmed in her arms while Sam sat contently in Maggie's.

"Oh...yeah...right." Maggie said. Lauren rolled her eyes again.

"Sometimes I swear you have blond roots." She groaned. Dean squirmed again. "Alright alright! Jeez impatient even in infancy." Lauren opened the passenger door to the car and set Dean down inside. He was instantly silent, fascinated by the leather inside and the shiny krome. Lauren shook her head. "Man you are as predictable as a Disney flick man." She said.

Maggie sat Sam down in her Ferrari, one of the perks to having rich dead parents and she being the only kid. She got into the driver's seat and started the engine, sighing as it sprang to life and purred from cylinder to cylinder. "Impala's ain't got nothin' on my baby." She grinned. Sam said nothing, only stared at her. "Man you're a cutie." She said. Sam smiled and stared at his hands. Maggie laughed.

Lauren started the Impala and shivered. "God I love this car." She said. Dean giggled. "Oh glad you think so." She said, laughing. She pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio.

_"Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane. Are you ready baby? Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane..."_

Dean's eyes lit up and he grinned. His few teeth he had peeking over his lips. Lauren laughed so hard she was sure she would wreck the car.

"Oh my god you are so Dean." She laughed. Dean cocked his head to one side. Lauren shook her head. "I'll tell you when you're older." She said.

* * *

Lauren beat Maggie to the store, and when she pulled up she had a gloating grin on her face.

"You say one word and I'll kill you." Maggie said, opening the passenger door and pulling Sam out. Lauren's grin broadened and she walked toward the store, Dean playing with her hair as she did so.

Once they were inside and got the boys into a cart they headed toward the baby section. Dean was in the back and kept standing up every chance he got, no matter what Maggie or Lauren said.

"Watch you're gonna fall out and bust your head open and then we'll have a huge mess some guy with a mop has to clean up." Lauren said. Dean frowned and sat down. "Better." Lauren said, smiling lightly.

"Lauren," Maggie said. "People are staring at us." She said.

"They're admiring us, we should be thanking them." She said sarcastically.

"I think they're staring at our half naked boyfriends." She said. "Which is really weird considering they're babies."

"If you keep calling them our boyfriends people are gonna think we're the weird ones." Lauren said. Maggie nodded.

"True, very true." She said. Dean was sitting cross-legged in the basket, bouncing up and down. Sam rolled his eyes. Maggie smiled and rubbed his head his smooth brown hair covering his eyes. It was slightly backwards.

Sam's hair was straight and Dean's was curled on the ends. "Have you noticed their hair?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," Lauren laughed. "Weird huh?" She reached inside the cart and picked Dean up. "I'll take the bigger booger of the two." She said. "Meet me back here in a half an hour." She strode off toward the baby section.

"Why don't we just go together?" Maggie asked.

"Cause you take too long!" Lauren yelled back.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were back in their cars, Sam and Dean dressed and backseats packed with food, diapers and bottles. Lauren only had a slight clue to what she was doing. Her mom and Lindsay were never exactly maternal.

Maggie loved kids. Absolutely loved them. She took home EC in high school along with babysitting and CPR. When she graduated, she was ready to start a family.

After her parents died in the line of fire, which Maggie didn't know her parents were hunters until after they died, she had to change tactics to a dedicated hunter for society.

"Bah!" Dean yelled, playing with his socks. Lauren laughed.

"You are too cute." She said. Dean reached toward the radio dial, which he couldn't reach.

"Bah!" He said.

"Oh," Lauren said. "I get it." She flicked the dial on.

_"Back in black. I hit the sack. Been too long I'm glad to be back yes I'm let loose, from the noose..."_

Dean bobbed his head back and forth, another wide grin on his face. Lauren thought it was funny, considering the fact he had on a black AC/DC T-shirt that said "High Voltage" at the top.

"You like this song baby?" She asked. Dean nodded. "Thought so."

She pulled into the motel parking lot and opened the door, grabbing Dean as she did so. Maggie got out of her Ferrari, Sam in her arms.

Sam had on a blue polo T-shirt and khakis. Lauren saw him and shook her head.

"What the hell?" Lauren said.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"You made him look like a geek." Lauren groaned.

"Yeah and you made yours look like he was thrown through a biker bar." Maggie defended. Sam and Dean followed the two women back and forth, slightly amused. Lauren held Dean out in front of her.

"I think Dean looks sexy." She grinned. Dean wiggled his blond eyebrows at her. Sam rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. Lauren and Maggie laughed.

"Wow, no matter what, a Winchester's a Winchester."

--Did you like? Yes? No? Maybe? Why don't you tell me? Songs: "Rock You Like a Hurricane" The Scorpions; "Back In Black" AC/DC--


	3. Bobby

--Wuz up?!--

3

"What are we gonna do with them?" Maggie asked, watching the boys play on the floor. Lauren was doing the same.

"I guess we should start by finding those witches. Three of 'em got away." She said. They were both exhausted, parenting was harder than they had anticipated, and these boys were hellions. Mostly Dean but Sam was his partner in crime.

They had chased them out of the bathroom ten times, off the tables twenty, and from killing each other twice. What felt like six hundred diapers, three outfits, and two bottles later, they were ready to collapse. But the boys weren't.

"Dean," Sam whined, trying to get the toy telephone away from his brother, who had just snatched it out of his hands. Dean giggled and pulled it farther from Sam's reach.

"No." Dean said.

"Dean give the toy back to your brother." Lauren said. Dean turned and smiled at her.

"No." He said defiantly. Sam stood up and tried taking the toy back. Dean stood as well, only to get a pouty look on his face when he realized Sam was taller than him. Sam smirked and grabbed the toy. Dean scowled and pushed Sam down. Sam scowled up at him while Dean grinned broadly.

"Dean don't push your brother." Maggie said. Lauren was trying not to laugh. Dean looked at Maggie, dimpled grin firmly planted on his face.

"No!" He yelled. Lauren folded her arms over her chest.

"Can you say anything else besides no?" She asked. Dean plopped down next to Sam.

"Sammay." He said firmly. Lauren laughed.

"God you are a smart-ass." Lauren said.

"Gee, wonder where she gets it from?" Maggie asked sarcastically. Dean stood and waddled over to them, sippy cup in hand, curls bouncing around his ears. He walked in front of Lauren and held his arms up, indicating he wanted her to pick him up.

"No." He said. Lauren smiled and lifted him.

"Alright you only know two words. That's alright." She grinned.

"Come here Sammy." Maggie said sweetly. Sam complied and waddled over to her. She picked him up and nuzzled her nose in his stomach, smiling when he laughed.

Lauren rocked little Dean in her arms, his big green eyes blinking up at her. He shoved his thumb in his mouth and continued to stare at her, his eye lids staying closed longer and longer each time. Lauren smiled and hugged him closer.

"Cute little shit." She mumbled. She looked over at Maggie, who's eyes were shut and Sam's were as well. "Yeah, me too Maggs." She whispered. She looked down at Dean, who's eyes were still open. "Man you are stubborn." She said. Dean smiled gently. _"Sometimes I thank god. For unanswered prayers. Remember when you're talkin', to the man upstairs. That just because he doesn't answer, doesn't mean he don't care..." _Lauren sang lightly, rubbing his back.Dean's eyes closed, and stayed closed in mere seconds. "Ha, you like country music and you know it." She said, yawning.

* * *

The next morning went by semi-smoothly. The boys ate breakfast and got more on their face than they did in their mouths. Lauren and Maggie walked around picking up toys, empty bottles and sippy cups, singing along with the radio.

_"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Heat of the moment. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes..." _

"Ghee he hee." Dean giggled, clapping his hands. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Guh Dean." Sam said, slapping his forehead. Lauren laughed.

"No matter how old they are, they still fight." She said. Maggie bent down and picked up a pair of little socks.

"Their last name is Winchester." She said pointedly. She put the socks in a bag and ran over to Sam.

_"Heat of the moment. Heat of the moment. Heat of the moment." _Lauren sang as the Asia song ended.

"I...got your nose!" Maggie squealed. Sam giggled and grabbed at her hand. "Alright, alright you can have it back." She said, pushing her hand on his nose. "Uh-oh!" She yelled, taking his "nose" again. "I stole it back." Sam giggled louder.

"C'mon Dean," Lauren said, picking Dean up. "Let's jam."

_"Got a black magic woman. I got a black magic woman. Yes, I got a black magic woman. Got me so blind I can't see. But she's a black magic woman and she's tryin' to make a devil out of me." _Lauren held Dean to her dancing back and forth, and spinning around a few times.

"Ghee he La La." Dean laughed. Lauren smiled and spun around.

_"Don't turn your back on me baby. Don't turn your back on me baby..." _Lauren sat Dean down and started to walk away.

"La La! La La!" Dean yelled, holding his arms up and opening and closing his hands.

"Oh..." Lauren said, her eyes lighting up with recognition. "I'm La La." She said. She went to pick him up when someone knocked on the door. "Hang on for just a second Dean." She said. She ran over to the door and opened it. When she did her face turned white and her stomach flipped. "Bobby." She said, trying to smile.

"Hey Lauren." He said. "The boys around?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lauren answered honestly.

"Can I talk to 'em?" He asked. Lauren shook her head.

"Nope." She said simply. Bobby's brow cocked.

"Can I ask why?"

"SAAMMAY!" Dean yelled from behind Lauren.

"Is that a baby?" Bobby asked.

"DEEAAN!" Sam yelled back. Lauren smiled meekly at Bobby, who pushed past her and entered the room.

"Lauren, Sam and Dean are fighting over the toy car again!" Maggie yelled, coming out of the makeshift kitchen behind the door. "Bobby," She said, skidding to a stop. "How are you?" Bobby's mouth was half open and he was looking over Maggie's shoulder at the boys.

"MAG!" Sam yelled, trying to say Maggie's name. Maggie tried not to laugh.

Dean tugged the car closer to him, face screwed up in anger, nose scrunched up. Sam was the same, his face red and his tiny hands pulling as tightly as he could on the small car.

"Is that...?" Bobby began.

"Give at!" Sam protested, pulling the car back to him.

"NO!" Dean yelled. Lauren ran over and pulled the two boys apart, she held one in each arm and walked over to the small pile of toys and grabbed another car.

"You take this one," She said, handing the car to Dean. "And you take this one. Now play nice!"

"Yes. It's Sam and Dean." Maggie said. "Aren't they cute?" She asked.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked, still staring in disbelief at the two toddlers.

"Witches." Lauren said.

"Damn, I hate witches."

--Did you like? Why don't you tell me? Songs: "Unanswered Prayers" Garth Brooks; "Heat of the Moment" Asia; "Black Magic Woman" Santana--


	4. Found

--Oh boy does it feel good to talk to you guys! I missed you all, but now I'm back and ready to go!--

4

"Do I even want to know how this happened?" Bobby asked, sitting at one of the "kitchen" chairs.

"To be honest we really don't know." Maggie said. "One second they were all hot and macho, the next they were tiny and cute." She shrugged. Bobby rubbed his temples.

"Do we know who these witches are?" He asked. Lauren nodded.

"Yeah but I really doubt they went home." She said. "They know we're gonna be looking for them, and they've heard of me so they know I show no mercy, especially when it comes to people I care about." She said defiantly.

"I don't know," Maggie said. "I kinda like 'em this way." She grinned. Lauren slapped her forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Lauren said. She looked back over at the boys, who were surprisingly playing quietly with the toy cars and babbling back and forth. "I wonder what they're saying?" She asked, if only she knew.

* * *

"This sucks Sammy." Dean said. The way they talk could only be understood by each other. They had been talking this entire time, the adults just didn't know it. "I mean this royally sucks. I friggin' hate this."

"Yeah I know." Sam said. "I hate it too. I can't talk to where they can get what I say, and I keep acting like a kid." All anyone else could hear was incoherent babble, or baby talk, for lack of a better term.

"I know what you mean man. Like we're losin' ourselves. Actually becoming kids again. And I sure as _hell _don't want to go through puberty again. Dude that was just awful." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"This is serious. What happens if we do stay like this and have to go through our lives all over again?" Sam asked.

"Hell no!" Dean yelled. "By the time I'm old enough to date Lauren again she'll be like fifty! I ain't no cougar hound!" Sam laughed, he wasn't exactly sure why but he did.

"Look they're gonna figure this out," he assured. "They'll find the witches and make them tell them how to change us back. You know how persuasive those girls can be." He said.

"You know how wrong that just sounded?" Dean asked, smirking. He and Sam laughed.

"God you're annoying." Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

"I think I know how to find them." Maggie said abruptly. Bobby and Lauren stared at her, incredulous.

"You...you do?" Lauren asked, still skeptic.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded vigorously. "All we have to do is scry for them." Bobby's brows furrowed.

"What the hell's scry?" Lauren asked. She was one of the best hunters Bobby knew, apparently witchcraft wasn't her thing.

"It's when you lay out a map, hold a crystal out on a string with something that belonged to the person you're looking for. Once the crystal finds it, it drops and that's where your person should be." Bobby said. Lauren nodded.

"I thought scrying was just a myth." She said. Bobby chuckled.

"When are we not doing something that is?" He asked.

"Point." Lauren nodded. "Where are we gonna get something that belonged to the bitches Maggs?"

"We've got it right here." Maggie said, a proud grin on her face. "You my pretty comrade." Lauren cocked and eyebrow.

"I don't belong to them." She said, confused at Maggie's assumption.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "_You _don't belong to them but the knife that gave you that cut does."

"Do you think that'll work?" Bobby asked.

"I know it's kind of a long-shot but what choice do we have?" She said.

"Don't you think one of the boys would work better?" Lauren asked. "They used their magic on them yesterday, my cut's older than that."

"Alright," Maggie said. "Go get Sam."

* * *

It was easier to find them than Lauren anticipated. The crystal fell in minutes on an address not far from here. Right now they were arguing whether or not to take the boys, and Lauren was winning.

"They could get hurt Lauren." Maggie defended.

"I know they could Maggs but we need them to be there. If they're going to lift the spell it would be better if Sam and Dean were present." She said.

"I just don't like the idea." Maggie replied quietly. Lauren nodded.

"I don't either but I seriously doubt Dean wants us to haul witches in his car." She said. Maggie sighed. "What do you think Bobby?" Lauren asked. Bobby shrugged.

"As long as I get to hurt somethin' I really don't give a damn." He said. Lauren laughed, Maggie smiled.

"Get the boys Maggs." She said. Maggie picked Sam and Dean up and handed Dean to Lauren. "We'll follow you to the address Bobby."

"All right." He nodded. He opened the door and stepped out. Lauren and Maggie followed soon afterwards.

"Okay Dean," Lauren said. "I need you to listen to me for a second all right? You have to be a big boy for me. You gotta be brave. If something happens to me, or Maggie or Bobby You gotta try and fight the best you can. I know you probably can't understand a word I'm saying but I guess it's the thought that counts." She looked sideways for a moment, trying not to think of the unthinkable.

She suddenly felt a hand on her chin, tiny and pulling her face forward. She looked down at Dean. His green eyes were filled with that same look he always gave her. The one full of pure love, for the first time since yesterday she saw the man she loved within this tiny body. She kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Thanks Dean." She said. He blushed and turned his head, smiling. She opened the door to the car and put him inside.

Maggie was having a similar conversation with Sam. Only she had seen the real Sam since the beginning. Maggie was different. She had fallen for Sam hard and fast, and he had fell for her. It had been five weeks since she had met him and she felt as if she'd known him her whole life. It was fate.

"All right Sammy I know you can hear me," She began. Sam nodded. "This might be a little scary but I know your gonna be brave for me right?" Sam nodded again. She grabbed his tiny hand and squeezed lightly. "I love you Sam." She said. Sam turned around and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Let's go get you back to normal." Lauren and Maggie said in unison.

--Woo hoo! Let's kill the bitches! LOL Tell me if you liked!--


	5. Back

--I'm gonna get this fic done fast guys. Hope that's okay!!--

5

"_Mens agitat molem. Aut inveniam viam aut faciam. Fiat lux. Mens agitat molem..." _The girls chanted. Candles surrounded them and they were almost in a trance, unaware of what was going on around them. The spell was starting to work, Natalie could feel it. Since Elizabeth had been murdered by the hunters she was trying to reward herself and two comrades, Bethany and Alison.

_Those hunters will pay, _She thought harshly. _I will make sure of it. No one kills a sister in my coven and gets away with it. Hang on hang on. Don't do this now. Focus on the spell. Focus._She sighed and focused all of her energy on the spell. She didn't even hear the door open behind them. She didn't know the hunters were there until she heard the gun cock behind her.

"You better shut up and stand up bitch." Lauren said harshly. Natalie opened her eyes and frowned. Bobby and Maggie had guns driving into Bethany and Alison's temples. "Don't think we won't blow your brains out." Lauren spat. Natalie stood slowly, hands slightly in the air. Alison and Bethany stood as well, eyes wide and looking at her as if they were trying to find an answer. Natalie did nothing only smiled. Lauren grasped a handful of her hair and pulled her into a chair behind her.

"Now," Maggie said. "You're gonna fix Sam and Dean or we'll make your lives a living hell." She said sternly. Natalie grinned.

"Ah, ah, ah, Maggie," She said, waving a finger back and forth. "If you kill us your boys will still be babies."

"How about we make a deal?" Bobby said. Lauren and Maggie's eyes grew wide. "You change the boys back and we won't waste ya." Natalie furrowed her brows.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Bobby retaliated. She sighed, revealing he had made his point. She outstretched her hand to him.

"I know you are a man of your word Mr. Singer." She said. "Don't take my hand unless you mean it." Bobby shook her hand. Maggie and Lauren's mouths were half open in disbelief. Bobby Singer had just made a deal with a witch. Lauren walked over to him and grabbed his shirt, dragging him away from the women.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered harshly. "You aren't supposed to make deals with these people."

"Intimidation won't work. We need them and they know it." He said.

"Then go over there and make sure she know if they hurt anyone else we'll waste 'em." She said through gritted teeth. He nodded and walked back over to them, Lauren followed.

"You do realize if we catch you hurting anyone else we'll kill you." He said. The three witches nodded.

"We understand." Alison said.

"As long as you let us live hunter there will be no consequences." Bethany said.

"Precisely." Said Natalie. "Now shall we change the little ones back." She indicated toward Sam and Dean, who were sitting in a corner, watching the events intently.

Lauren nodded and Natalie stood. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a strange looking powder in a medium sized bottle. She walked over to Sam and Dean, poured some of the powder in her hand, and blew it in their faces.

Sam itched his nose irritably and Dean sneezed. They both looked at her angrily. She stood and walked back over to Maggie, Bobby and Lauren.

"That's it?" Maggie asked.

"That's it." Natalie said. Sam and Dean sat, unchanged.

"How long is this gonna take?" Bobby asked.

"Up to two minutes." Alison said thoughtfully. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and they squinted. The light faded in seconds and in the place of the two babies, was adult Sam and Dean, back in the same clothes they had been in when they changed. They looked slightly dissoriented and dizzy.

Lauren and Maggie's eyes lit up and they ran toward them. Maggie wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and held as tightly as she could, kissing him rapidly.

"Maggs," Sam said. "Maggs I'm alright." He said. Maggie didn't listen, she only kissed him more and told him to shut up.

Lauren reached Dean and he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and locked his lips within hers.

"Mnns, I missed you." Lauren said when they broke apart. Dean smiled.

"Me too baby." He said.

"Now let's get the hell out of here." She said.

* * *

The witches kept their word, as they said they would, Bobby left and went to tend to the hunt he had been working on, and Maggie, Sam, Lauren and Dean were back at the motel, relaxing in Lauren and Dean's room.

"You're adorable." Sam said, nuzzling his nose in Maggie's. Maggie laughed.

"No you're adorable." She said, nuzzling him back. Lauren snorted and shook her head.

"Children." She scoffed. Maggie and Sam smirked at her.

"Yeah and you two are mature." Maggie retaliated. Dean came up behind Lauren and grinned.

"Oh contrare," He said. "We are very mature, in fact we learned how to flirt in French." He wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped her backwards, he touched his lips to hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Hey if you two are gonna gross us out we'll leave." Sam said. Lauren stuck her thumb up in the air and Maggie giggled.

"Fine," She said, pretending to be angry. "We'll leave." Lauren heard the door open and close but she was too distracted. Their passion for each other flared through their hearts, and Lauren knew if she was gonna tell him what she needed to, now would be the time.

"Dean," Lauren said, breaking them apart. "I have to tell you something." She said. Dean looked concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. Lauren shook her head.

"No, no. It's just..." She trailed off.

"Lauren what's wrong?" He asked again. She sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

--Whoa TWIST!! Reviews please!!--


	6. Lovin'

--I told ya! Oh and girls, try to contain yourselves after this one eh? BTW **THIS CHAP IS RATED M**--

6

Sam shut the door behind him and sighed. Maggie flopped onto the bed.

"We always have crap to put up with huh?" She said. Sam smiled and laid down next to her. "Always pokin' fun."

"Yeah well, that's what we get for being younger." Sam said. Maggie stood and walked over to the dresser, taking her jewelry off as she went.

"I think it's crap." She said, laying her jewelry on the dresser. She pulled a over-sized T-shirt out of one of the drawers and started to take off her own. "Always makin' us feel like we're ten or something." She shimmied off her shorts and Sam swallowed. He stood and walked up behind her before she could put the shirt on. She felt him against her and knew what was coming. But for effect, she added: "Immature, pshh." Sam grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, sly smile on his face.

"We could prove to them how mature we really are." He said. She smiled and started kissing him rapidly. She pulled off his shirt and he grabbed her waist, lifting her up onto the dresser. She gently ran her hands over his chest, drinking in his warm skin. His hands danced up her back and found what they were looking for. In seconds her bra was off and on the floor. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him closer. She started kissing his neck and he moaned, now kissing hers. He lifted her off the dresser and let her fall on the bed. Maggie grabbed his belt and pulled him toward her, undoing it as she did so and pulling it out through the loops. She undid his jeans and he shimmied them off, along with his boxers. She grasped his face in her hands and pulled him onto her. His hands moved down her neck, over her chest and to her hip-hugging panties. Moments later they were out of the way.

He kissed her again, twisting his tongue into hers. Their lips seemed to be fighting each other, lashing, biting, tugging. Her brown eyes bore into his, signaling she was ready.

Her back arced slightly as he thrust himself into her, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Uhuh," Sam groaned softly. Maggie moved with him lifting herself up to meet him. She bit her lip when he hit home, he rocked faster and slightly harder. She ran her hand up his neck and into his hair, pulling it tight when pleasure jumped through her again.

"Oh Sam." Maggie breathed. Friction built between them and sweat started to pour. Sam rocked faster and thrust his hips forward harder. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed. "Mmm!"

Sam moved faster, he and Maggie's muscles tightening. The heat was growing, his time was almost up.

Maggie cried out first, and he followed shortly. They were breathing hard and Sam fell next to her. Maggie scooted closer to him and curled up in his form, feeling safe, as she always did. Their eyes closed and they gave in to the sleep that had been trailing after them for the past two minutes.

If only Sam knew the conversation going on in the other room.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Lauren said. Dean was frozen. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. One word seemed to be pulsing along with his heart beat.

_Ba-by, ba-by, ba-by..._

"What?" He said. It was the only thing he could think of to say. Maybe he heard her wrong, maybe she said something else. Lauren bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday. I bought this pregnancy test at Walmart and...it came back positive. If you wanna, ya know, get rid of it or me then-"

"No!" Dean yelled. He walked toward her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I don't want you to go, and I sure as hell ain't gonna make you do something you don't believe in." He said gently. Lauren looked at the ground. "This is a _good _thing baby." He assured, lifting her chin. "I'm gonna be a Dad?" He asked, a soft smile on his lips. Lauren nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a Dad." She said. Dean's smile faded and he looked into her eyes. She was beautiful, and he had never been so happy. Another being would enter this world, looking like her, and him. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. They broke apart and he fell on the bed, laying on his stomach. Lauren sat down next to him and stroked his back. Dean sighed and pulled off his shirt. It always felt better on bare skin.

Lauren grazed her fingertips down the middle of his back and sent a shudder up his spine with goosebumps close behind. She abruptly straddled him between her legs, continuing to rub her hands along his muscles ever so softly.

"Ahuh..." Dean breathed. She bent down and kissed his back, running her lips over his scars. Slowly she made her way up to the back of his neck and behind his ear. "Mmph." Dean almost whimpered into the pillow. He moved suddenly and Lauren slid off. He rolled over and Lauren was on top of him again, running her fingers over his taut form. She kissed under his ear and next to his jaw.

She bit his neck softly, sending another shudder through his body. She moved her lips down his chest slowly and made her way back up to his lips. Dean bit his lip. He ran his hands up the inside of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She took off her bra and the rest of her clothes, Dean taking off his as well.

She straddled him again and kissed his neck, biting it slightly harder than last time. Dean bit his lip and winced.

"Guhuh..." He cried out sharply, his sudden noise filled with pleasure. Lauren started to rock back and forth, feeling him inside her. Before it could go any further Dean grabbed her waist and turned her over on her back. He thrust his hips forward and immediately hit her hot spot. Over and over again, it was like he couldn't miss.

"God Dean." She breathed. "Oh god." He quickened and slowed again, then sped back up. Lauren gripped the sheets as tightly as she could, stifling a scream.

_"God I can't think," _Dean thought. _"I can't breathe. I don't even know my own name. What is my name..?"_

"Dean!" Lauren cried, reminding him. A shudder and a small cry emitted from her and she relaxed, lessening the molten heat that had built between them. Dean felt himself give as he drove into her one more time.

"Ahhn..." He whispered. He fell next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair and smiled gently, falling asleep minutes later.

* * *

They all were safe, unharmed and happy. Sam was in shock for several moments when he found out he was going to be an uncle and Maggie couldn't be happier. Everything was going great. Until the events that happened six weeks later.

**END**

--Wow, thanx everybody! I know it was a short fic but the next one should be normal! BTW did you like this chapter? Hot? Not? You tell me! The next one's called: "Plague" Mysterious title I know. You'll have to read the summary. Once again thank you all!!--


End file.
